


2018 FWC Submissions

by treemud



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Earth-2 (DCU), Established Relationship, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Nesting, One-Sided Attraction, Pokemon, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Slash, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treemud/pseuds/treemud
Summary: Ficlets for prompts I filled in 2018 as a member of the Flash Writers Club. Mostly Harrisco.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 10





	1. Cynco - Change in Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda forgot about all these. I did a dive on my Amino account and saw this stint I did for awhile. Might as well share y'know. Some of these fics were most likely based of other things I had read at the time, so if I've blatantly ripped off anyone I'd like to apologize for these then. In retrospect they're probably not that great anyway, and at the same time I enjoyed looking through them again. I barely remember writing these at this point but if you can enjoy them I'm glad. If this stuff is mad intolerable to read please know I am embarrassed!! Have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Cynco piece that was my application to the committee.

It was a change in heart. 

Cynthia had been extremely busy all week with her job at the breaching bureau. Cisco hadn't really planned anything to happen except maybe spend a little extra time at the labs. Everyone and the likes had thrown a small party, but of course, it had been interrupted by a meta just strolling on in. 

Cisco really needed to get on top of implementing some better security tech. 

It was already dark when Cisco arrived home. Typical. While searching his pockets for his apartment's key , he noticed the door already ajar. Cisco tentatively toed the door open, stancing himself in case there was a threat inside. 

"So not in the mood for this," he mumbled as he slowly entered the apartment. He continued, looking over the island and into the living area. 

Cisco kept moving forward, and in his attempt to peer over the couch, just in case, he heard a noise. Then, his feet fell out from under him. 

Cisco collapsed onto his hands and knees into soft grass. 

"Hiya, Cisco," Cynthia teased, having jumped from another breach. Oh.

Cynthia offered a hand to him, and Cisco accepted, getting to his feet slowly. He landed weirdly and his knee felt funny. "You didn't have to break in just to surprise me!" Cisco exclaimed as he brushed off the lingering dirt from his fall. He was so graceful sometimes. 

Cynthia laughed while placing a hand around his shoulders. "Yeah, but a surprise is still a surprise." She montioned to the sight in front of them. Cisco took it in stride. 

"Oh. My. God."

Bulbasaurs. Bulbasaurs! 

Cisco put his arms out, needing to center himself. "My birthday gift is Bulbasaurs?" Cisco slowly started moving forward, not wanting to scare the mass amount of the small creatures. "How did you even know?" Cisco threw a glance at Cynthia. How did he even get so lucky?

"Oh, I know lots." She smirked, making a finger gun at him. She started to stroll forward as well. "Go ahead and pick one up, they arn't shy."

Cisco turned back and kneeled down carefully. His knee ached. They were too cute to resist, though. He couldn't help it and he reached for one that had came closer to inspect him, and lifted it up. 

"Cynthia, I can't," he cried a bit hysterically as he brought it closer to hold it. 

Cynthia put a hand on his shoulder as he coddled the Bulbasaur. Cisco looked up, feeling tears well a bit. "Only the best for the best." She was smiling ear to ear. He couldn't help but let one split his face. 

His heart was so sold.


	2. Harrisco - Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little fluff piece for the prompt "Date Night".

Harry closed the door after he entered, migrating to the kitchen to help collect snacks. There was a system implemented to this kind of thing, and Harry knew he’d be an idiot to deny Cisco his snacks and sweets.

Every weekend there was a designated date night. Whether it be dinner, going out, or stay in, Cisco was always insistent that there be a movie. There was a whole new earth worth of cinema for both, and who else to enjoy it with than your significant other.

Easing into the relationship was one of the easiest things Harry has ever done. Easy as maneuvering around Cisco in the workshop, sharing the same area, tools, and air. Cisco doesn’t even realize how wrapped around his finger he has Harry.

“I’ve got the rest. Go sit and get comfy,” Harry shooed Cisco out of the kitchenette, unplugging the popcorn machine. He adjusted the bag of candy in his arm to carry the bowl out to the couch. Cisco was still lying out the beverages and their date special, chocolate covered strawberries and pretzels.

As Cisco readied the movie on some streaming network, simultaneously turning off the kitchen light Harry always forgets to turn off, Harry settled into the couch, having it dip some as he got comfortable.

Tonight’s movie would be Earth Two’s version of The Goonies. Turns out Earth One’s version wasn’t a musical.

As the beginning of the opening song began, Cisco finally sat on the couch, he made grabby hands for the popcorn bowl and candy bag. “Fix now, cuddles later.” Harry couldn’t hide his smile and handed over the bowl and bag.

“Promise?” Harry chuckled, adjusting himself a bit closer to Cisco. “Promise. Now feed me fruit.” Cisco smiled cheekily at him, shoveling salty goodness into his clever mouth. Harry huffed and obliged. He better get his cuddle time. 


	3. Harrisco - Awash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FWC did a special issue for the LGBTQ+ so this was my submission. One-sided Harry angst.

Harry came back for him.

Being a man of science and reason, Harry repressed and denied. He had to focus, save his daughter. Not meddle into the lives of people he'd be leaving. 

A ray of sunshine in the dark. He offered to help find her, and that's when the first inkling settled. How could someone who's seen so much stay so positive? 

After returning home, Harry felt as if a new man. It was lonelier. Knowing what he could have, but choosing that it's not what would be best. (Putting his daughter happiness first would always be above his own. Even if he was miserable.)

It took awhile for Harry to figure out something changed with Jesse. Not until the food and her shoe budget increased. Shoes with ripped soles were removed after her runs. 

She was a speedster. 

After briefly considering why Jesse wouldn't be okay with telling him of her new body chemistry, Harry knew tests would have to be done. Who had the only speedster testing necessities?

──────

Barry changed the timeline. 

At least there was more sophisticated tech for Harry's daughter to train with. 

But, there were more changes. More devastating changes. 

Harry found that he and Cisco had more in common than they'd like to admit. Of course, sharing the same body of someone who ripped his heart to shreds could make it difficult to see eye to eye, literally, but there were times where Harry found himself impressed with Cisco's intellect. 

He wasn't smiling. 

He now understood Harry on a different level. The emotional one Harry found himself disassociating with. 

He understood loss. To have someone important to you, someone you loved, ripped away. All in a blink. 

It was easier to fall into each other's arms that way. Easier to succumb to someone who knew himself on an unconscious level. It made his chest do things, to also understand someone on an unconscious level.

Harry missed his sunshine. If he was around, might as well as indulge. Cisco helped him find himself. Only made sense to restore how Cisco should've been when he returned. Not the tacky cheeks that made you feel scrapped out. Hollow. 

Harry wouldn't let him settle for less either. He made sure to be present to pick his replacement.

──────

They found themselves an idiot. A fake. 

Someone who couldn't help bring out the light in Cisco. 

And then he was gone, too. Harry wasn't around to see much of how this Wells had grown onto Cisco. Harry hoped he could replace the new loss. Fill the hole, the way he should've, instead of returning to an incorrect home, like a coward. 

But Cisco already had someone. Harry ignored the sting. He couldn't make a deal out of something in his own head, something that didn't even exist. 

She was good to him. 

Until it wasn't enough. 

Harry would be enough. He'd be there for him. Not on his own earth. 

Cisco was tender. Harry knew it wasn't right to move in so quickly, but he yearned to balm Cisco's new scar. Even if his dwindling brain functionality told him to submit and give in to Cisco's sweetness. 

Harry has wanted to prevent more pain. He needed to be at his best wit, and Devoe's punctuation of consuming every meta they wanted safe made him snap. He needed to be smarter to protect Team Flash. To protect Cisco. 

Putting his hands on him almost made him run. 

Not this time. He'd face the consequences. Tess would be proud. 

──────

Harry knew he wouldn't be the same. He didn't know what would come after his brain frying itself. If he'd even be 'back'. He needed to convey to Cisco what he meant to him. It wasn't enough, but the world was ending, his brain turning off. Harry's selfishness was the last thing Cisco would need right now. 

And returning wasn't easy. There was no revelation. Harry had fallen for Cisco too long ago to recall. 

There was also no denial. Harry would be back. He needed to collect himself before he devoted himself completely to this earth. 

But it was difficult for him to pull away. There was no real reason to not return to this earth. His happiness was here. He'd share space and time with what made him feel full. Content.

He wanted to make Cisco feel that, too.


	4. Ponder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was villains. I did small time thief Johnny Quick-Harry Wells. Can be read as flirting or not. Quick thinks Vibe is adorable.

He got away. Again. 

Even after Zoom's death, he stuck around. He wasn't exactly a bad guy, never really hurt anyone or any animals. Just stole to get by on this earth. 

Cisco dubbed him Johnny Quick, in lieu of his daughter speedster calling herself Quick. But no, he was no speedster. He had wit, and calculated his every move ten fold. Cisco found himself falling behind. 

Of course, there was the Flash, but being a smaller superhero in such a big city, Cisco felt he should be able to catch this one non-meta. 

Still catching his breath from their late night chase, Quick using neighboring fire escapes to jump to, and Vibe running through garbage filled alleys, Cisco huffed in defiance, panting to catch his breath. Quick knew Vibe had given in for the night, and sat on the ledge of one of the escapes to watch him.

Cisco wondered who he was under the hood.

"You usually try harder, Vibe. Something bothering you tonight?" Quick spoke, in his raspy whisper that was somehow loud enough to reach Cisco. Cisco snorted. "I didn't take you as the empathetic type. And, no. I'm fine." Other than the fact you've been running around for the past three months, despite the fact you could go back to your earth. 

"Why stick around on this earth? I thought your daughter was the most important thing to you." Quick seemed to have thought this out before, mouth machine gun quick. "I have my reasons. Besides, you keep me entertained enough." Cisco could imagine the shark sharp smile that oozed as Quick spoke. Asshole. 

"Good to know I'm useful for something," Cisco half muttered, but Quick apparently caught it, hanging his head down a bit in disbelief. Quick spoke more slowly than usual, probably unsure if he was saying the right thing. "The Flash may be saving Central City, but you're out here saving people individually. Your care for this city is different from the Flash's."

A calm silence settled as Cisco thought over Quick's words. Of course, Cisco believed people people should be nice to each other, and that morals were still relevant. But, if the past year had taught him anything, he'd have to keep saving someone. Even if it was from some not so dangerous thief. 

"You're better than him." 

Cisco inhaled, glad that Quick couldn't see his eyes behind his goggles. A beat passed. "I'm really not." 

Quick hummed a bit. "You're stronger than him in different ways. And you probably don't think I know, but I do know. Know that you care more about every individual person. More than him. Despite their pasts. You live in the past, but you think everyone else just lives in the moment." Quick started to rise, preparing his departure. What the charmer. 

"I know you better than you think, Vibe," He started to back up, turning his head to evaluate his next jump away. "But you know me, too." 

And he was actually gone, jumping fire escape to fire escape. Cisco watched him climb one to the rooftops, out of sight. 

Cisco wondered when their next encounter would be.


	5. Harrisco - Pavlove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was lesson but there's not even one lol. Harry misses out on important Cisco signals.

Dumb. 

Harry was so fricking dumb. 

The aftermath of Devoe really took a toll on Harry's emotional stability. More than anticipated. 

Harry came back and confessed (again). He was here to stay. 

They eased into it slowly, like a hot knife through a cube of ice. But it was easy. Natural. 

Harry was awfully needy, though. 

His loss of intelligence only made him work harder. It wasn't like he wasn't smart, no, he just needed to relearn. Cisco was a good teacher. 

Working side by side in the lab again was nice. Even if every time Harry did something correct he insisted there be a reward. 

When Harry would be praised on his assistance to the team for helping take down this week's meta, he'd instinctually turn to Cisco with dimples goofily in full bloom. 

Interesting. 

Now Cisco, being a man of science, decided to do some experimenting. Just based on what he could gather from the intensity of Harry's deep pool gaze. 

──────

He'd start easy. 

Harry would hand him a tool, and Cisco would genuinely thank him. 

The tint of red-pink of ears and almost shy smile on Harry was worth it. 

If Cisco asked, and Harry did, he was rewarded with a simple "thank you". 

Every time was the same. 

If Cisco looked him in the eyes and said it, the red moved to his cheeks. 

He usually did when Harry brought him his morning caffeine in the bustling cortex. It was better with an audience. 

──────

Time to step it up. 

Harry is not a touchy guy. Of course, it was a bit shocking to find out he was a cuddler that constantly made grabby hands at home in Cisco's apartment. But otherwise, Harry avoided overly platonic touches when at work. 

Cisco is very tactile. He liked to touch things to get to understand and comprhend and just inspect. Even his vibes find it helpful. 

There was the occasional shoulder touch and few tense moments of sharing too close of space in the work shop, but Harry made it clear he wanted to stay professional at work. 

So, it started at home. 

Just usually a simple "Hey," and a lacing of fingers. 

After work, getting ready for bed, Cisco would take a few minutes to just sit there and hold Harry's hand. 

Cisco would play it off, nonchalantly talk about the day and ask how Harry feels. Harry would smile dopeily as he let out his days stresses and worries. 

Harry's hands were calloused and rough from years of building. The hands of a man that knew how to work. 

In the work shop, during moments of casual working breaks, Cisco would approach Harry. "Hey,"

Harry sighed and laced fingers on both hands, palm to palm. "Hey,"

Cisco grinned. 

Then, during tense moments, when Barry was out trying to take down a meta, Cisco would murmer a 'hey'. 

Harry would be at his side, squeezing his hand. 

──────

The last phase. 

Just to see if he could get Harry to crack in front of everyone. And maybe indulge. Just a bit. 

Again, Harry was getting more useful to the team. No longer a wielder of seven PhDs, but he could analyze, solve, and create as efficiently as he used to. 

Harry would always run his thoughts by Cisco first. When there was a spark of brilliance, Cisco would tell him and lean in. 

Each time Cisco would lean in for a second longer, initially a peck during the first few times. If the idea was a quicker solution, the kiss would also last longer. 

Harry also liked to indulge as Cisco found out. 

Cisco had to ease the pace just a bit though. If he wanted Harry to expose himself, he'd have to slow it down.

In the busy cortex, when Cisco and Harry would throw ideas back and forth, if Harry had that spark, Cisco would give him a sunshine grin, tell him how smart he was, and a peck. 

He's breaking. 

Correct analysis got him a peck, a solution got him a kiss, and an invention got him a smooch. 

Harry still always presented to Cisco first, to see if there was faults or unseen issues with his work.

But, sometimes there were last minute efforts. 

──────

Barry, Iris, and Caitlin were all in a life of death situation with a meta. Said meta had incapacitated Barry in his attempt to save Iris and Caitlin from their mind melting sound waves. 

Vibe was on the way. 

Or would be. 

Harry had to finish their project, essentially Beats by Wells V2.0. Mastering four pairs to not end up like the last incident when Harry's eardrums almost burst. Except this time brain fluid with drip out. 

Cisco was suited up, pacing the cortex waiting in lieu of Harry's arrival. Joe looked tense as he watched his daughter and son in law on the monitor. Where was Ralph when you needed him. 

Cisco could here is quick pace before he entered. 

"Here, they should all work," Harry got out in a rush, still tightening something on one of them, before hand all four over. "Please, stay safe."

Cisco got a breach open, before calling out a somber, "I will."

──────

Everyone was back safely. Regrouping in the speed lab, everyone finally let in another breath. The meta was in Iron Heights. 

Cisco had quickly blasted the meta away, and quickly equipped everyone with the headphones. Shaking Barry awake, and having him take down the meta as they were confused to why brains weren't melting. 

Harry had done it. 

Barry had brought it up, Harry's last minute thinking and tinkering had saved them. Everyone chimed in on the appraisal, when Harry turned to Cisco pink. 

They were in a crushing kiss before he even knew it. Chest to chest. Glasses to nose. 

There was some laughter and even a whistle, signaling Dibny's too late arrival, as the kiss lasted probably awfully beyond comfort for everyone else. 

Cisco pulled back, laughing breathlessly. Harry's eyebrows pinched. "What?"

"I've been waiting for that." Cisco's cheeks hurt from smiling. Harry's brows furrowed more in confusion. 

Cisco put his hands on Harry's chest, Harry's face still hovering. "I've been tempering you." The distant chatter picked up, focus no longer on them.

Harry's expression remained unmoving. "I don't think that means what you think it means." Cisco huffed a bit and rolled his eyes at the quote. 

"Like a Pavlovian response." 

Harry's face blanked. Then came the realization and stick in his ass. "I know you were doing the 'thank you's intentionally, and the kissing is also a part of it, yes?"

"Yes, but there's another part too." Harry put on his constipated thinking face Cisco loved too much before coinciding to shake his head no. 

Cisco giggled a bit. "Hey..." 

Harry looked down at their laced hands and chuckled. 

He leaned his head on Cisco's and hummed. "Hey."


	6. Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was childhood. It's a reoccuring theme that I do not properly answer prompts. Harry becomes a kid and chaos ensues.

He was too cute to be this exhausting. 

A thieving meta with de-aging powers had gotten his hands around him before poof!- he'd waken up as a toddler. 

Harry's basic, core memories seemed to be present, not recognizing people completely, but knowing their presense as familiar. 

He wanted to be in the lab with Cisco.

Which wasn't that much of a problem, but he kept taking tools to twaddle off with. 

Cisco was busy trying to age Harry back to his old, albeit, grumpy self. But, Harry was very distracting. 

Barry was busy with CCPD work, unable to babysit, so Iris, and Cisco (deciding he needed a break) stepped into mom mode.

──────

Shopping for him went as expected.

Harry needed clothes, and Cisco was unsure of when he'd be able to fix this situation, agreed with Iris to get the little monster some much needed threads. 

"How about this one?" Iris asked Harry, who was busy wishing he was anywhere else, holding Cisco's hand so he wouldn't wonder off. 

She held up a bright blue athletic shirt with long sleeves over him, and Harry rolled his eyes. "No."

"This one?" She pulled a red athletic shirt up to him, and Harry huffed. 

"Sweater."

Cisco stepped in. "Iris, I'm pretty sure we'll be here even longer if we don't get what he wants." Iris rolled her own eyes, putting the shirts back and obliging. "Alright then,"

Iris and Cisco took Harry too the warmer clothing section, and Cisco let Harry go look. Unfortunately, after a few minutes of looking Harry furrowed his brows. "No black." He was feeling the material of a dark navy one between his fingers, before pulling it off the rack by the hanger and giving it to Iris. 

Cisco and Iris shared a laugh.

──────

After shopping, Harry announced he was hungry and demanded Big Belly Burger. Of course.

Surprisingly, he also wanted a milkshake. 

Iris snuck a picture of him in the booth. Cisco asked for her to send it to him.

──────

Cisco was working in the lab again, instead working on a way to catch the meta, as more children-turning had been reported. He worked beside tiny Harry, busied with material Cisco had given him, claiming it would help Cisco in his solution.

It was for a small robot dog, but Harry seemed pleased none the less to be working on something. And it'd keep him distracted after. 

He caught on, only being slightly more demanding when he needed a tool from the too high work bench, but he worked with only minimal grumbling.

──────

Cisco had finished his meta trap. Caitlin had found where the meta was hiding out, thanks to traffic cams showing the general direction the meta would go, an isolated area with no residential buildings. Barry had finished his forensic work, and was ready to catch the meta. Harry was watching the monitors with his dog in his lap.

Barry rushed out, after listening to Cisco's plan and instructions of the device. The isolated area had cameras, thankfully, that Cisco hacked into. No apparent traps had been set. Barry should be safe as long as the meta doesn't touch him. 

It was late too, a busy day for the meta, having robbed two banks after turning anyone possible unconscious. The meta seemed unaware their power turned people into children. Only that it made it possible to steal with ease. 

Harry yawned while watching Barry confront the meta. 

"Hey, buddy. Wanna head out to get some rest? I think that one shook the room." Cisco asked softly. Harry shook his head. 

"Stay and watch. After," Harry kept his eyes on the screen as Barry started rushing around after the meta pulled a gun. 

"Okay, after."

──────

Barry had successful unarmed and cuffed the meta with the glove like contraption. All without a hitch.

Harry dozed off in the van on the ride to Cisco's apartment, but as soon as they were inside, he excitedly started going through Cisco's things with his puppy on his heels. 

"Whoa, hey! Calm down little dude! It's not build things time, it's lay with closed eyes time!" Cisco exclaimed, grabbed Harry's wire filled hands. Harry grunted and bit and yanked. "Wanna help." 

Cisco sighed. "You can, but you can't tired. We gotta rest, and THEN you can help me fix you tomorrow. Capiche." Harry held onto the wires a moment longer, before reluctantly letting go of them. 

Cisco found him an unused spare toothbrush, and got out the pajama set he and Iris had gotten earlier. While Harry was in the bathroom getting tidy for bed, Cisco made his bed on the futon. At least it was better than a STAR lab cot. 

The robot dog jumped up onto it, and settled at the foot. Cisco patted it. "Good boy." 

Harry came out then, eyebrow raised in judgement, but didn't say anything. He continued past the futon and got himself a glass of water from the kitchenette. He set it on the lamp table, before hesitating and shuffling his feet. Huh. 

"Could you stay? Just for a bit." Harry fidgeted some more, and Cisco didn't have the gall to deny Harry's vulnerable behavior. "Okay buddy. Just for a bit." 

Cisco grabbed a book to read as Harry got situated, before climbing on the covers next to him, propping his pillows at a better angle. 

Harry drifted off sifting his fingers through Cisco's hair.

──────

It was easier the finish the device with Harry's help.

Harry woke up in the medbay, full adult grumpy cat mode. Caitlin checked his vitals while explaining the last few days' events, with maximum Harry bitching. 

Finally allowed to see his friend, Cisco approached with his phone out. Harry was removing his vital signs, when Cisco showed him the photo Iris snatched yesterday. "You were a complete menace". 

Harry rolled his eyes, in an attempt to hide his smile.


	7. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Halloween or Fall. Harry is a newly turned vampire living with Cisco. Can be read has slash or not.

All the blankets in Cisco's flat had gone missing. 

At first, he only noticed the one lain across the back of his couch gone, but he didn't think much of it. 

Then, his comforter was gone. Which, although guilty of swaddling up and getting a cup of caffeinated sugar, always stayed in his room. 

He replaced it with a spare from the closet. 

And then, that one disappeared a week after. Along with his pillows.

Cisco stomped down the hallway, not even bothering to check the closet, knowing it's contents would be wiped clean.

Cisco barged into Harry's makeshift room, but stopped himself when he noticed everything in the room (Harry didn't own many possessions) had be relocated into the far corner of the door. 

The giant heap of blankets and pillows on the mattress shifted, and Harry's floof barely came into view a moment after. 

"What." A gruff voice stated. 

Cisco incredulously motioned at the lump despite Harry still being buried. "What do you mean, 'what.'? You've taken all my good blankets! All of the blankets! And my memory foam pillows!" 

The blankets moved, and finally he could see Harry's face. He didn't look too pleased. 

"I'm nesting."

Cisco stilled, closed his eyes, and breathed. Inhale. Exhale.

"That's not a thing you need to do, Harry," Cisco huffed. Harry grunted. 

"It's getting colder. I would like to be warmer. Vampires also desire warmth, Cisco. We may be dead, but we won't deny what feels pleasant." Harry pondered how it felt like a deep instinct, as his fangs reflected the flood of light Cisco let in. 

Cisco approached the bed, sitting himself near Harry's form. Cisco made a face in the dark. "Are...you being serious? I can't tell anymore." Cisco gingerly touched the blankets, noting how cold they felt. 

"Yes," 

A beat.

"No..." 

Cisco smiled a bit, reaching to wrap his arms around Harry. Harry made a noise he would claim he never made, squirming a bit with the unwanted attention, before melting into Cisco's warmth.

"You don't have to stay cooped under here. You know, I have a perfectly good bed big enough for the both of us." Smooth, Cisco. 

Harry smooshed his face into Cisco's collarbone, bringing his arms around to get closer to Cisco's heat. "I...I didn't want to overstep. I know you want to take this slow." Cisco soothingly ran a hand over Harry's blanket clad back. 

"Hey, it's okay. I just don't want you to feel any worse than you already do," Harry hummed in affirmation.

Cisco began to remove himself from Harry's embrace, and grabbing onto a stray blanket. "Here, I'll help move all this stuff back into the room, okay? I'll keep you warm until morning."

Harry grumbled a bit at the loss, but began collecting some blankets in his arms. 

As Harry moved to the door with his collection, Cisco trailing, he stopped and turned to look at Cisco. Cisco had to lift his chin to meet Harry's gaze. 

Harry stared, predator sharp.

"I want to be small spoon." 

He turned to return the blankets to their home, as Cisco held in his laugh. He kneeled over and wheezed when Harry wasn't in sight. 

Breathily, Cisco called out an "Okay!" in the dark room, shaking his head. "So bossy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
